Fallen Angel
by Mirarun
Summary: Ketika kenyataan sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang kau pikirkan. Ketika semua orang berbohong tentang siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Ketika orang yang kau cintai tidak ditakdirkan untukmu. Apa yang kau rasakan?
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

**Original Story by: Citrus Bergamia**

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Manusia, malaikat, dan iblis adalah beberapa makhluk yabg diciptakan tuhan untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Dahulu, malaikat dan iblis tinggal di tempat yang sama, surga. Surga yang indah dan damai. Sampai suatu saat, Tuhan menciptakan manusia. Malaikat dan iblis diharuskan menyembah manusia, tapi iblis menolak untuk menyembah manusia. Akhirnya mereka dikeluarkan dari surga dan merekapun bersumpah untuk menghancurkan manusia. Menyeret manusia masuk ke dalam rumah mereka, neraka.

**XXXXXX**

Cagalli sedang duduk bersama saudara kembarnya, Kira, di depan televisi. Mereka menonton sebuah konser musik. Siapa yang menyanyi? Tentu saja pujaan hati Kira, Lacus Clyne. Penyanyi bersuara lembut nan cantik itu adalah kekasihnya. Cagalli heran dari mana mereka bisa berkenalan? Dan bagaimana bisa kembarannya yang lugu itu berpacaran dengan wanita secantik dan seterkenal Lacus? Yah hanya Tuhan yang tau.

Cagalli bosan dengan acara yang ia dan Kira tonton sekarang. Kira sudah memutarnya berpuluh-puluh kali. Cagalli dipaksa olehnya untuk menonton video itu, Kira mengancam kalau dia tidak menemaninya menonton, Kira tidak akan membantunya mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya.

Cagalli terus bermain dengan ponselnya dan tidak memperhatikan video tersebut. Dia sampai hafal dengan tiap-tiap kata yang dikatakan dalam video itu. Kira serius memperhatikan video tersebut, Cagalli sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Rumah mereka yang berada di pinggir pantai begitu tenang dan hanya terdengar suara ombak yang menerjang batuan. Meskipun rumah mereka tidak begitu besar, rumah ini cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali empat orang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil menabrak sesuatu.

"Kira!" Kira langsung berlari keluar rumah dan melihat ke arah jalan. Sebuah mobil terlihat mempercepat larinya. Mungkin ia telah menabrak sesuatu dan tidak ingin dituduh. Kira pun berjalan ke arah jalan. Dan benar saja, ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru tergeletak di pinggir jalan dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Cagalli kemudian muncul dari belakang Kira. "Astaga... Tega sekali orang itu..." Tanpa berkata-kata Kira langsung memapah orang itu menuju rumah mereka.

Di rumah, mereka kemudian menaruhnya di atas sofa di tempat mereka tadi duduk menonton video konser Lacus. Cagalli mengambil air dan kain untuk membersihkan luka-luka orang itu. Sedang Kira mengambil obat-obatan.

Cagalli mulai membersihkan luka-lukanya. Saat membersihkan lukanya, orang itu bergerak. Ia terbangun dan mencengkram tangan Cagalli. Cagalli terkejut. "Eh?"

"Si- siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku Cagalli. Kau tadi tertabrak mobil, kemudian kami membawamu ke sini."

"Kami?"

Cagalli mengangguk. "Ah..., aku dan saudara kembarku."

Kira pun datang membawa obat-obatan. "Kira, dia sudah bangun." Kata Cagalli.

Kira mendesah pelan. "Ah, syukurlah..."

Kira lalu memberikan obat-obatan itu kepada Cagalli. Setelah semua luka bersih, Cagalli mulai mengobati luka-luka yang ada di tubuh laki-laki itu. Kira duduk di sofa lain sambil memperhatikan Cagalli mengobati orang itu.

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanya Kira.

Orang itu menoleh ke Kira. Ia diam. Kira kemudian berbicara lagi. "Maaf, seharusnya aku menyebutkan namaku terlebih dahulu. Aku Kira dan dia Cagalli."

"Athrun." Katanya singkat.

"Nah, Athrun, sudah selesai kuobati. Hm... dari mana kau berasal?" tanya Cagalli yang sedari tadi terus diam.

"..."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu." kata Cagalli sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" tanya Kira.

"Sepertinya bisa." Jawab Athrun ragu-ragu.

"Ayo kutunjukkan kamar untukmu."

"Tidak, aku pergi saja. Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian berdua." tolak Athrun. Ia berdiri, meringis kesakitan. Kaki, tangan dan pundaknya terasa nyeri.

Cagalli terkejut. "E-eh? Kau masih terluka. Lebih baik kau di sini saja. Lagi pula orang tua kami sedang berada di luar kota, kalau mereka pulangpun, mereka akan senang dengan kedatanganmu, iya kan Kira?"

Kira mengangguk setuju. Athrun bimbang. "Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian."

"Tidak. Kau tidak merepotkan kami. Kami senang membantu orang yang kesusahan." Sahut Kira.

Athrun mendesah pasrah, lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku tidak menyangka di dunia ini masih ada orang yang berhati baik seperti kalian berdua."

**(~'0')~ ("-)**

Mereka bertiga mengobrol dengan asyik di ruang tv, tempat Athrun beristirahat. Cagalli menyediakan beberapa camilan untuk mereka makan bertiga. Kira membicarakan tentang bagaimana sikap Cagalli yang juga tidak mau kalah, ia juga berbicara tentang Kira. Kira ini dan Kira itu. Athrun hanya menjadi pendengar pasif, mendengarkan pembicaraan Kira dan Cagalli, dan sesekali ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Cagalli yang lucu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Cagalli mulai mengantuk. Ia menggosok-gosok matanya lalu menguap. "Aku mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan ya." Ia berdiri lalu berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, meninggalkan Kira dan Athrun berdua.

Mereka berdua memperhatikan Cagalli menaiki tangga sampai ia menghilang di balik tembok. Kira menoleh ke Athrun. Ia diam sambil memperhatikannya dari atas sampai ke bawah, seperti menyelidiki sesuatu. Athrun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Kira melihatnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Athrun.

Raut wajah kira berubah. Ia menatap Athrun serius. "Kenapa kau menampakkan dirimu di sini?"

**To be continue...**


	2. Playing Time

**Hallo...**

**Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Saya seneng banget loh _**

**Chapter 2 sudah datang, silahkan dibaca... :D**

**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 2: Play Time**

_**Life is weird...**_

_**First you wanna grow up**_

_**Then you wanna be kid again**_

—**Random source**

**ooOOoo**

Suara indah burung terdengar dari dalam kamar Cagalli. Cahaya matahari mulai masuk dari celah jendela yang tidak tertutup. Cagalli bangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk, berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Rambut pirangnya berantakan.

Cagalli menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya kemudian berdiri. Masih dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, ia berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju toilet yang berada di depan kamarnya untuk sekedar mencuci mukanya.

Cagalli turun ke lantai satu dan menemukan sofa di depan televisinya kosong. Hanya ada selimut yang tertata rapih di atasnya. Ia panik. Di mana Athrun? Apa Athrun sangat tidak ingin tinggal di sini?. Pikirnya. Ia berlari ke pintu depan lalu berteriak memanggil Athrun.

"Athrun!"

"Eh?"

Cagalli mendengar suara seseorang. Suara berat itu... Cagalli menoleh. Ternyata Athrun tidak pergi. Ia masih ada di depan rumahnya. Meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku setelah semalaman tidur di sofa.

Mereka bertukar pandang. Athrun menatap Cagalli dengan wajah bingung. Bingung kenapa namanya dipanggil begitu kencang, sedangkan ia berada tidak jauh dari orang yang memanggilnya. Wajah Cagalli memerah saat mengetahui bahwa Athrun tidak pergi dan sekarang berada tepat di sampingnya.

Cagalli memalingkan wajahnya. "Kukira kau pergi." kata Cagalli sambil melihat ke arah yang berlawanan.

Athrun terkikik melihat tingkah Cagalli yang kikuk. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian berdua di meja makan."

Cagalli menoleh. "Eh? Benarkah itu? Kau tidak usah repot-repot melakukan hal itu. Kami yang seharusnya menyiapkan makanan."

"Tidak apa, ini sebagai balas budi karena kalian telah menolongku dan mengobati luka-lukaku."

Cagalli tersenyum. Menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tertata rapih. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita makan. Aku ingin mencoba masakanmu."

Mereka berdua berbalik. Berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Cagalli masuk terlebih dahulu, kemudian diikuti Athrun di belakangnya.

Kira kelihatan baru saja bangun. Ia masih menggosok-gosok matanya malas saat turun dari tangga lalu menuju ke dapur. Ia langsung membuka matanya saat melihat makanan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja makan. Ia menggosok matanya lagi. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Ia menoleh ke arah Cagalli yang baru saja datang. "K-kau... Memasak?"

Cagalli menggembungkan pipinya. "Hmph. Kenapa kau memberikanku ekspresi seperti itu? Itu Athrun yang memasak, kau tenang saja." Cagalli mengangkat bahu dan tangannya sambil menunjuk Athrun yang berada di belakangnya. Athrun tersenyum.

"Ya ampun Athrun, tidak usah repot-repot begini."

"Katanya itu sebagai balas budi yang semalam." sambar Cagalli.

Athrun mengangguk. Kira mengambil kursi makan lalu duduk. Cagalli dan Athrun mengikuti. Cagalli mengambil kursi yang berada di sebelah Athrun. Kira berada di seberang bangku mereka. Di atas meja sudah tersedia beberapa panekuk dan seteko susu. Piring sudah tertata rapih di atas meja, lengkap dengan sendok dan garpu di sebelahnya.

"Wah! Panekuk ini enak sekali." Seru Cagalli setelah memakan beberapa suap panekuk. Athrun tersipu.

**ooOOoo**

Cagalli membereskan meja makan. Athrun dan Kira menuju ke ruang tengah. Kira ingin menunjukkan rekaman konser Lacus kepada Athrun. Athrun dengan senang hati mengikuti ajakan Kira. Cagalli menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lihatlah, itu Lacus." Kata Kira girang sambil menunjuk televisi di depannya. Athrun mengangguk. Ia terus memperhatikan video rekaman itu. Sepertinya Athrun tertarik. Kira menyeringai.

Cagalli datang membawakan dua cangkir teh untuk Kira dan Athrun. "Kemarin Lacus mengirim sms kepadaku, katanya dia akan datang hari ini." Katanya sambil menaruh cangkir di depan Kira dan Athrun. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Kira dan Athrun.

"Oh? Lacus tidak bilang kepadaku."

Cagalli melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia melirik Kira tajam. "Yah mungkin dia sudah meneleponmu, tapi kau sibuk dengan robot-robotmu itu dan tidak mengangkatnya."

Kira mendesah pelan. "Haah... Sepertinya begitu."

Kira menyesap tehnya. Lalu bertanya kepada Athrun. "Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

"Sekarang aku tidak punya pekerjaan."

"Kau bisa bekerja di sini." Sambar Cagalli. Ia menyeringai lebar. Kira menatap Cagalli dengan tatapan tidak percaya."Eh?"

"Kita tidak bisa menerima seseorang bekerja tanpa persetujuan ayah dan ibu."

"Tapi Ki—"

Belum selesai Cagalli berbicara, terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu. Cagalli dan Kira saling menatap. Saling memerintah untuk membuka pintu.

Cagalli menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya. "Mungkin yang datang itu Lacus, Kira." Kira akhirnya bangun dari tempat duduknya setelah mendengar nama Lacus disebut. Alasan Lacus memang paling ampuh untuk melumpuhkan Kira. Ketika sudah menyangkut urusan Lacus, ia akan melakukan apapun demi dirinya. Cagalli tersenyum kepada Athrun. Athrun membalas senyumannya.

Kira membuka pintu. Dan benar saja, yang datang adalah gadis berambut pink yang dibicarakan Cagalli. Lacus terlihat cantik seperti biasanya. Ia memakai baju terusan selutut berwarna hijau, dengan sepatu berwarna coklat susu. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada Kira. Kira balas tersenyum. Kira memeluknya lalu menarik pelan tangan Lacus, mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Athrun dan Cagalli berdiri. Cagalli memeluk Lacus. Kira lalu memperkenalkan Lacus kepada Athrun. "Lacus, ini Athrun." Ia menunjuk Athrun. Lalu menoleh ke Athrun. "Athrun, ini Lacus." Lacus tersenyum. Athrun mengangguk sopan.

Athrun menarik lengan Cagalli. Mengajaknya untuk ke dapur. Setelah cukup jauh dari Kira dan Lacus, ia berkata. "Mereka sepertinya jarang bertemu."

"Hm... Memang. Lacus sering konser dan jarang memiliki waktu untuk Kira. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihat ekspresi mereka berdua. Ekspresi mereka terlihat sangat merindukan satu sama lain."

"Mereka memang selalu begitu," Cagalli menerawang ke luar jendela. "Mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Kadang, aku iri pada Kira. Ia memiliki Lacus yang baik sekaligus cantik. Tapi, aku juga senang, kakakku menemukan wanita yang baik seperti dia. Menyayanginya apa adanya, meskipun Kira hanya orang biasa, tidak seperti Lacus yang adalah artis terkenal."

Athrun memegang pundak Cagalli. Cagalli menoleh. "Kau pasti akan menemukan pasanganmu. Seorang laki-laki yang menyayangimu apa adanya, dan yang akan selalu menjagamu."

Cagalli menyadari betapa tampannya wajah Athrun. Matanya yang hijau menariknya untuk selalu menatap laki-laki itu. Cagalli tersenyum. "Yup. Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan menemukan laki-laki seperti itu." katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

**ooOOoo**

"Kapan orang tuamu akan kembali, Kira?" tanya Lacus.

Kira mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Mereka masih harus mengurus kejadian di Inggris. Ditambah lagi institut di London sedang kacau."

"Ayah juga mengurus masalah itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Athrun di sini? Bagaimana kalau ibu dan ayahmu tahu?"

Kira mendesah pelan. "Athrun bilang kalau dia kabur dari tempatnya. Wajahnya terlihat depresi semalam. Ia bilang padaku, ia tidak mau mengikuti perintah ayahnya lagi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya luntang-lantung di jalan dalam keadaan terluka seperti itu. Aku bingung memikirkan bagaimana aku akan memberitahu ayah dan ibu mengenai ini." terang Kira.

"Dan Cagalli masih belum kalian beri tahu tentang ini?" tanya Lacus lagi. Kira mengangguk.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau memberitahukannya? Kupikir Cagalli sudah cukup siap untuk mengetahuinya."

"..."

Cagalli dan Athrun masuk ke ruang tengah. Athrun membawakan nampan berisi suguhan untuk Lacus. Cagalli duduk di sofa yang berada di samping sofa yang diduduki Kira dan Lacus. Athrun berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk mengembalikan nampan yang tadi ia bawa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan Paman Siegel?" tanya Cagalli.

"Kabarku baik. Ayah masih sibuk di London, mengurusi beberapa pekerjaannya yang belum selesai."

"Oh..." Cagalli mengangguk, lalu mengambil biskuit yang dibawa Athrun barusan. Ia kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, berbisik kepada Lacus. "Kau tahu, Kira melakukan hal itu lagi padaku. Bahkan kepada Athrun juga." adu Cagalli.

"Ne... Benarkah itu Kira?" tanya Lacus pada Kira.

Kira menggaruk belakang pundaknya yang tidak gatal. "Hahaha. Yah..."

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku saja?"

Wajah Kira memerah. "Aku takut kau sedang sibuk, jadi aku tidak meneleponmu. Lagipula menonton video itu lebih menguntungkan, aku bisa mendengar suaramu sekaligus wajahmu."

Lacus hanya tersenyum kepada Kira.

**ooOOoo**

Langit berubah menjadi gelap. Matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Lacus pun juga harus kembali ke rumahnya. Kira berinisiatif mengantarkan Lacus pulang. Meninggalkan Cagalli dan Athrun berdua di rumah. Kira sepertinya percaya sekali pada Athrun, pikir Cagalli.

Cagalli melambaikan tangannya kepada Lacus yang berada di dalam mobil bersama Kira. Lacus pun membalas lambaian Cagalli ditambah senyuman .

Cagalli dan Athrun masuk ke dalam rumah. Cagalli sedikit canggung karena ia tidak pernah berada di rumah berdua dengan seorang laki-laki—selain Kira dan ayahnya. Cagalli menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa lalu menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menyalakan televisi. Ia terus mebolak-balik channel, dari channel satu sampai sembilan dan kembali lagi ke channel satu. Ia bosan. Ke mana perginya Athrun?

**ooOOoo**

Athrun masuk ke dalam rumah mengikuti Cagalli yang lebih dulu masuk. Ia berjalan ke salah satu ruangan. Ruangan yang penuh dengan rak-rak buku. Rak-rak buku tersebut berjejer di pinggir tembok, menjulang tinggi sampai ke langit-langit rumah. Di tengahnya terdapat sebuah meja dan beberapa bangku yang mengelilinginya. Ia masuk ke dalam, memperhatikan rak tersebut satu persatu. Melihat mungkin saja ada buku yang menarik untuk dibacanya.

Setelah mencari di beberapa rak buku, ia akhirnya menemukan buku yang dianggapnya menarik. Buku dengan cover berwana kuning bercampur hitam di bagian bawahnya dan gambar sebuah kincir di bagian tengah. Ia menyipitkan matanya, membolak-balik buku itu ke depan dan ke belakang. Ia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Athrun menarik salah satu bangku yang tersedia lalu duduk. Ia mulai membuka lembar pertama, lembar kedua dan selanjutnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, pikirannya menerawang.

Ia punya alasan pasti kenapa ia datang ke tempat itu. Ia tidak main-main mengambil keputusan untuk pergi ke dunia manusia dan meninggalkan ayahnya. Persetan dengan semua itu. Ia tidak mau mengikuti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah menghianati ayahnya, tapi ia tidak mungkin mengikutinya lagi. Hatinya tidak bisa menerima itu. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Ternyata kau di sini. Kenapa kau pintar sekali menghilang sih?" tanya seseorang. Athrun terkesiap. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Cagalli yang bersandar di pinggir pintu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Cagalli berjalan mendekat. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Boadicea, _huh?_"_

Athrun mengangguk, "Mm..."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Cagalli sambil menarik sebuah bangku tepat di seberang tempat duduk Athrun.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, lalu berkata, "Aku suka ceritanya dan beberapa kata-kata yang ada di dalam buku ini." Katanya sambil membolak-balik halaman buku itu.

"Itu buku lama. Ceritanya membosankan." Ujar Cagalli singkat.

"Menurutku ini menarik."

"Apa yang menarik?"

"Ini bercerita tentantang seorang ksatria wanita yang pemberani. Ia lebih baik mati daripada membiarkan dirinya ditangkap oleh musuh. Ia lebih berani daripada laki-laki manapun."

Cagalli mengangguk pelan. ia menopang kedua sikunya di atas meja dan menangkupkan kedua tangan di kepalanya. Ia menatap Athrun lurus. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah serius Athrun saat membaca. Mata hijaunya dan wajahnya yang lembut menariknya untuk selalu melihatnya.

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam." Kata Athrun tanpa menatap Cagalli dan masih tetap membaca bukunya.

Cagalli tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku menunggu Kira pulang. Lagipula ini baru jam sepuluh malam."

Athrun menutup bukunya dan menatap Cagalli. "Apa kau selalu seperti ini saat menunggu saudaramu pulang?"

"Tidak. Kadang aku menunggunya sambil menonton televisi, bermain game atau berkirim pesan dengan temanku."

"Tidak ada lagi?" Athrun menyipitkan mata. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Cagalli. Ia dapat sesantai itu?, pikirnya.

Cagalli mendengus kesal, lalu tertawa sinis. "Memang apa lagi yang ada di pikiranmu? Aku berduaan dengan seorang laki-laki lalu bercumbu dan tiba-tiba Kira datang lalu membunuh laki-laki itu?. Itu tidak mungkin kan?"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku."

Cagalli mendapatkan sebuah ide. Sebuah ide gila yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Ia menyeringai lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita main game?"

"Boleh."

**ooOOoo**

"Jadi yang kau maksud main game itu seperti ini?" Athrun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Cagalli mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ini menyenangkan bukan?"

Athrun mendesah pasrah. "Tapi tidak seperti ini. Aku..."

"Kau cantik Athrun." Ujar Cagalli sambil sedikit tertawa di sela kata-katanya.

Inilah ide gila Cagalli. Mendandani Athrun seperti perempuan. Bahkan ia tidak pernah berdandan seperti itu dan secantik Athrun sekarang.

Cagalli memberikan lipstik di bibir Athrun. Ia memakaikan lipstik yang diberikan oleh Lacus dan belum sempat ia gunakan. Tidak lupa dengan _eyeshadow_ dan _blash on_ di mata dan pipi Athrun. Athrun dipaksa memakai sebuah gaun berwarna hijau tosca milik Cagalli.

"Cagalli..." Athrun merajuk. Ia melepaskan rangkaian bunga yang dipasangkan Cagalli di atas kepalanya. Tapi tangan Cagalli menahan Athrun untuk melepaskan bunga yang berada di kepalanya.

"Tunggu di sini dan jangan coba-coba kau lepaskan semua itu."

Cagalli keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Athrun sendirian. Athrun melihat ke cermin dan mendesah pelan. Kenapa aku sepasrah ini, pikirnya. Ia lalu berbalik dan menatap ke arah jendela. Memperhatikan betapa tenangnya langit di malam hari.

Tidak lama Cagalli kembali. Cagalli menyeringai. "Athrun!"

Athrun reflek menoleh. Ia melihat sebuah kilatan cahaya lampu dan bunyi 'ckrek'. Astaga, Cagalli memotretnya.

Cagalli melompat kegirangan. Ia berhasil mendapatkan foto Athrun dalam pakaian wanita tanpa susah payah. Ia kira akan susah mendapatkan fotonya. Aku beruntung, pikirnya.

Cagalli mulai berlari keluar dari kamarnya, menghindar dari Athrun yang sepertinya akan mengambil ponsel yang digunakannya untuk memotretnya. Cagalli berlari ke bawah, mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan ponselnya itu. Athrun tidak kalah cepat dengan Cagalli. Ia dengan sergap menangkap pergelangan tanga Cagalli. Athrun menyeringai. Menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Cagalli menggenggam erat ponselnya. Tidak mau kalau foto itu dihapus oleh Athrun.

Cagalli bergerak mundur. Terus mundur sampai ia terpojok. Ia menyembunyikan ponselnya di belakang tubuhnya. Athrun memegangi tangan Cagalli yang memegang ponsel. Ia berhasil mendapatkan ponsel itu, tapi Cagalli tidak mau melepaskannya.

Athrun tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak dapat dibaca. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat wajah Cagalli memanas. Tapi Cagalli terus menatap lurus mata Athrun, seakan menantangnya untuk mendapatkan ponselnya itu. Athrun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ehm!"

Ups, sang kakak pulang dan memergoki adiknya sedang melakukan adegan yang tidak pantas di rumahnya.

Cagalli lengah dan mengendurkan pegangannya pada ponselnya. Athrun pun mendapatkan ponsel milik Cagalli dan menghapus foto itu. Cagalli memberengut. Tapi tersenyum lagi ketika melihat Kira.

"Ha—hai ." Cagalli melambaikan tangannya pelan kepada Kira.

Kira menyipitkan matanya, kemudian bertanya. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami hanya sedang bermain." Jawab Cagalli sambil tertawa garing.

"Dan... Apa yang kau pakai itu Athrun?"

"Huh?" ia bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Kira dan baru sadar ketika ia menunduk. Oh astaga, apa yang ia pakai. Ia baru ingat apa yang sedang ia pakai saat ini. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Malu karena terlihat memakai pakaian wanita. Cagalli tertawa dengan kencang.

"Cagalli..." Cagalli langsung terdiam saat mendengar nada sinis Kira yang memanggil namanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Athrun?"

"I—itu..."

"Cagalli..."

"Ma-maaf..." kata Cagalli lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

**ooOOoo**

Kira menatap Athrun lagi, dan ia kembali tertawa. Setiap kali ia menatap Athrun, ia tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Ia kagum dengan kecantikan Athrun dalam pakaian wanita, tapi sekaligus lucu melihatnya memakai pakaian seperti itu.

"Kira... Sudahlah. Jangan tertawa terus." pinta Athrun memelas. Malu? Tentu saja. Ini gara-gara Cagalli.

"Kalau aku memberitahukan Lacus tentang kau yang seperti itu, dia pasti terpesona dan menjadikanmu teman duetnya. Hahaha."

"KIRA!"

"Iya, iya, maaf." Tapi Kira tertawa lagi. Dengan keras tentunya.

Athrun sudah mengganti pakaiannya ke pakaian normal—pakaian laki-laki. Ia memakai kaus panjang berwarna hijau yang dipinjamkan Kira. Ukuran mereka berdua memang tidak berbeda jauh, jadi Athrun bisa meminjam pakaian milik Kira.

"Itu semua pekerjaan Cagalli. Kukira ia mengajakku bermain game apa, ternyata... game seperti itu." Athrun mendesah pelan. Ia melepas perban yang ada di kepalanya. Luka yang kemarin didapatnya sudah sembuh.

Kira tertawa lagi. "Kau itu bodoh sekali. Semudah itukah kau dibodohi oleh Cagalli?"

Athrun tidak menjawab. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, memperhatikan cahaya terang lampu yang berada di atasnya. Masih tetap dalam posisinya Athrun bertanya. "Kenapa Cagalli tidak kau beritahu yang sebenarnya?"

Suara serius Athrun menghentikan tawa Kira. Kira menatap Athrun yang sudah membenarkan posisi duduknya lurus-lurus. "Aku..." katanya. "Aku tidak mau ia masuk ke dalam dunia seperti ini. Dunia yang berlumuran darah. Aku tidak mau dia terluka. Kau tahu aku dan kedua orang tuaku hanya ingin menlindungi Cagalli."

"Aku tahu kau hanya ingin melindunginya, tapi kalau tiba-tiba ia diserang dan tidak mempunyai pertahanan? Itu akan menjadi lebih buruk. Tidakkah kau dan orang tuamu berpikir tentang itu?"

"Ayah dan ibu... Mereka menghambat pengelihatan Cagalli. Jadi ia tidak bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk aneh yang menyerang kami. Kau tahu kan, makhluk-makhluk itu tidak akan menyerang orang biasa, mereka hanya menyerang orang yang memiliki darah malaikat dan bisa melihat diri mereka."

Athrun mengangguk setuju. "Tapi sekarang masalahnya berbeda. Ayahku... Dia..." Athrun memejamkan matanya. Ia menyelipkan jari di rambut birunya. Kira menepuk pundak Athrun. Ia tersenyum. "Aku tau apa yang dilakukan ayahmu. Tapi kau adalah kau, dan ayahmu adalah ayahmu. Kau bisa membantu kami untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah ini."

Athrun menoleh ke arah Kira. Menatapnya dengan wajah bersalah. "Tidak apa-apa, Athrun. Kami akan aman di rumah ini, orang tuaku sudah memasang pelindung di sini, tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke dalam rumah ini." Kira menepuk pundak Athrun dua kali lalu berdiri. "Aku tidur dulu, besok ada kuliah pagi." Lanjutnya.

**ooOOoo**

Mulai kemarin dan seterusnya, Athrun bertugas menjadi koki di rumah Kira dan Cagalli. Menyiapkan sarapan dan makan malam. Athrun tidak mempunyai kegiatan apapun di rumah selain bersih-bersih dan memasak.

Ia duduk di bangku teras menunggu salah satu dari mereka pulang. Seperti seorang istri yang sedang menunggu suaminya pulang dari perang. Bosan hanya duduk diam di sana, ia mengambil sebuah gitar dari kamar Kira dan mencoba memainkannya. Ia mulai memetik gitarnya, memainkan sebuah lagu milik Adele.

"Permainan gitarmu lumayan juga."

Athrun tersentak saat mendengar suara Cagalli. Ia memberhentikan permainan gitarnya lalu menoleh ke Cagalli.

"Terima kasih."

"Oh, ya, kau sudah makan siang? Aku lapar sekali." Cagalli mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Sudah, ada sedikit makanan di dalam. Makanlah."

Wajah Cagalli berbinar, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan permen oleh ibunya. "Oh?" ia tersenyum kepada Athrun, menggumamkan sebuah kata 'terima kasih' lalu berlari kecil masuk ke dalam rumah. Athrun menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Oh. Jadi kau meninggalkan rumahmu untuk bersenang-senang di sini?"

Athrun terkesiap. Ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada orang yang berbicara barusan. Orang itu...

"Kau..." Athrun mendesis. Ia mengambil sebilah belati yang sudah ia siapkan di sakunya.

"Wow, wow, wow, tenanglah Zala, aku tidak akan menyakitimu dan teman wanitamu itu." ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangan setinggi dadanya. Mengisyaratkan Athrun untuk menahan serangannya.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari ayahmu, ia berpesan untuk menyuruhmu kembali, atau jika tidak..." ia berhenti sejenak. "Semua yang ada di sekitarmu akan dalam bahaya."

Athrun mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak akan kembali. Kecuali ayah menghentikan tindakannya."

Orang berambut oranye itu terkekeh. "Jangan bodoh Athrun. Kau akan lebih aman jika bersama ayahmu, dan kau tidak perlu melawan ayahmu jika kau kembali sekarang."

"Tidak. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tidak akan kembali kepada ayah sebelum ia menghentikan rencananya menghancurkan para _nephilim._"

"Oke. Kita tunggu kelanjutannya, Athrun Zala." Orang itu berbalik lalu melambaikan sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan sebelah tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Athrun memandangi orang itu sampai ia menghilang di kejauhan.

Cagalli datang menghampirinya dari dalam. "Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Cagalli sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maaf. Aku mengganggumu ya? Tadi aku baru saja menerima telepon."

Cagalli menggeleng pelan. Ia menarik siku Athrun, membimbingnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Ayo masuk, temani aku makan di dalam, makan sendirian itu tidak enak. Oh, atau kau bisa mengerjakan tugasku, selagi kau menemaniku makan." Cagalli menyeringai.

"Eh? Itu tidak baik, kerjakan tugasmu sendiri. Kau tidak akan pintar kalau tugasmu aku yang mengerjakan."

Cagalli tertawa. Athrun menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, menampakkan sebuah senyuman kecil dan mengikuti ke mana Cagalli menariknya.

**TBC...**

**Maaf kalo agak membosankan :p**

**Dimohon reviewnya minna-san... ._.**


	3. Dark Descent

**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 3: Dark Descent**

_**I sung of chaos and eternal night**_

_**Taught by the heavenly muse to venture down**_

_**The dark descent, and up to reascend...**_

—_**John Milton, Paradise Lost**_

"Hei Orang itu datang lagi." bisik Shiho.

"Siapa?" tanya Cagalli. Mata Cagalli menjelajah. Mencari orang yang dibicarakan oleh Shiho.

Ia menemukan seseorang dengan rambut berwarna ungu. Ia berdandan sangat rapih, seperti orang yang akan menghadiri rapat penting. "Yang itu maksudmu?" tunjuk Cagalli kepada orang yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Iya yang itu."

"Yang berambut ungu itu?"

"Huh?" Shiho menyipitkan matanya, mencari orang yang ditunjuk Cagalli. Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan. Bukan yang itu. Kalau itu tidak usah diberitahu juga dia terus datang ke sini. Dia itu kan anak kampus ini juga."

"Oh? Kukira dia dosen di sini."

Shiho tertawa garing. "Ya tuhan... Cagalli, orang yang di belakangnya itu yang datang lagi. Orang yang memakai baju berwarna biru muda."

Cagalli mencarinya lagi. Yang ditunjuk Shiho adalah Athrun. Setelah Athrun tinggal di rumahnya, Athrun memang sering menyusulnya ke kampus. Entahlah kenapa dia melakukan itu, mungkin ia bosan di rumah.

"Oh itu."

Athrun yang sudah menyadari keberadaan Cagalli mengangkat tangannya. Cagalli melambaikan tangannya ke arah Athrun, kemudian memintanya untuk tetap di sana dengan sebuah gerakan tangan. Itu membuat Shiho bingung dan bertanya siapa orang itu. Cagalli pun menjelaskan siapa Athrun kepada Shiho. Shiho mengangguk. Di rumah Cagalli memang suka menampung orang. Shiho kadang bingung dengan hal itu, tapi ia tidak pernah menanyakannya.

"Kau mau berkenalan dengannya?"

"Tidak, tidak usah, aku pulang saja. Dah Cagalli." Shiho bergerak menjauh sambil melambai ke Cagalli. Cagalli membalas lambaian Shiho.

Cagalli kemudian berjalan menghampiri Athrun. "Hai. Lama?" tanyanya.

Athrun menggeleng. "Aku baru sampai di sini beberapa menit yang lalu." ujarnya.

"Buat apa kau membawa itu?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk apa yang dibawa Athrun. Sebuah gitar.

Athrun melirik ke belakang. "Ini?" Lalu kembali menatap Cagalli, tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia tersenyum dan menarik pergelangan tangan Cagalli. "Ayo."

"E—eh"

**ooOOoo**

"Kita mau ke mana? Dari tadi kau hanya menarikku dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Tanya Cagalli sambil memberengut.

Athrun mengehentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba yang membuat Cagalli menabrak punggungnya. "Aduh."

"Ah maaf. Kita sudah sampai. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya." Ujarnya sambil mendudukkan Cagalli di sebuah bangku lalu pergi. Cagalli memperhatikannya sampai ia menghilang.

Athrun mengajaknya ke sebuah taman. Hanya taman yang sangat biasa. Taman dengan sebuah kotak pasir besar dengan beberapa permainan di dalamnya. Ada dua pasang ayunan, sebuah seluncur dan sebuah permainan anak-anak. Di luar kotak itu ada beberapa bangku yang berjauhan yang memunggungi pohon-pohon rindang.

Cagalli duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada tepat di samping ayunan. Karena hari masih sore, taman itu penuh dengan anak-anak yang sedang bermain dan manula yang bosan dengan udara kotor di jalan dan mencari udara segar di taman itu. Cagalli memandangi anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Ia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Ini menyenangkan kan? Melihat mereka yang asik bermain."

Cagalli terkesiap. Ia menoleh. Athrun membawa dua buah es krim di tangannya. Yang satu berwarna coklat dan satu lagi berwarna putih. Mata Cagalli berbinar-binar. Athrun tersenyum melihat respon Cagalli saat melihatnya membawa es krim.

"Es krim."

"Mau?" tanya Athrun. Cagalli mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Beli saja di sana." kata Athrun sambil menunjuk ke pedagang es krim dengan dagunya. "Aku ingin memberikan ini kepada anak berambut pirang yang menungguku."

Cagalli menggembungkan pipinya. Ia mendengus. "Ya sudah aku beli sendiri." Ia berdiri lalu berbelok ke arah pedagang es krim tersebut. Tapi Athrun dengan cepat menghalanginya.

"E—hei..."

Cagalli menyeringai lebar saat Athrun dengan panik menghalanginya. "Aku tau itu untukku."

Athrun mendesah pelan dan menyerahkan es krim coklat yang dipegangnya kepada Cagalli. "Terima kasih." kata Cagalli. Mereka kemudian kembali duduk di tempat duduk yang sebelumnya Cagalli duduki.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku suka es krim?"

"Setiap malam ketika Kira sudah tidur, kau mengendap-endap ke dapur untuk memakan es krim. Meskipun hanya sesuap atau dua suap." Jelasnya dengan nada datar sambil tetap menjilati es krimnya.

Ia menghentikan kegiatan memakan es krimnya. Terpaku dengan yang barusan dikatakan Athrun. Oh tidak. Rahasia kecilnya yang ia simpan selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini ketahuan oleh Athrun. Kira tidak mengizinkannya untuk makan es krim di malam hari karena ia takut kalau-kalau Cagalli menjadi gemuk, sedangkan Cagalli tidak bisa tidur sebelum ia memakan es krim.

Seorang lelaki tua tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia memohon kepada Athrun untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk istrinya.

"Tolonglah anak muda..."

"Dia senang sekali saat melihatmu bernyanyi dan bermain gitar saat itu."

Athrun memandang Cagalli, meminta sebuah pendapat apakah ia harus menerima tawaran itu. Cagalli mengangguk, Athrun kembali beralih ke lelaki tua itu lalu menerima tawarannya. Athrun menyerahkan es krimnya kepada Cagalli dan mengikuti laki-laki tua itu. Cagalli mengikuti di belakangnya.

Di tempat duduk yang berada di bawah pohon rindang, terlihat seorang wanita tua sedang duduk menunggu seseorang. Kakek tadi menghampiri istrinya dengan senyum lebar.

Athrun mulai mengeluarkan gitarnya dan memainkan sebuah lagu klasik yang mungkin diketahui oleh kedua orang tua itu. Cagalli duduk di salah satu bangku yang tidak jauh dari tempat nenek dan kakek itu duduk. Ia ikut mendengarkan permainan gitar Athrun. Sangat indah, pikirnya.

**ooOoo**

Setelah lagu yang dibawakan Athrun selesai, kedua orang tua itu bertepuk tangan dan memeluk Athrun. Athrun sedikit kaget, ia tidak menduga kedua orang tua itu akan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih ya nak." kata sang nenek.

"Sama-sama, nek."

"Mungkin cucuku sudah sebesar dirimu." ujar nenek itu gembira. Athrun hanya tersenyum.

"Ya tuhan, sayang... cucu kita kan sudah punya anak, dia ini masih sangat muda."

"Oh, benarkah sayang?" tanya sang nenek sambil menatap kakek itu dengan wajah linglung.

Mereka berdua kemudian bergegas pulang karena hari yang mulai gelap. Athrun dan Cagalli pun pulang.

"Jadi kau tadi menarikku untuk mengajakku ke tempat itu?" tanya Cagalli. Mereka berjalan bersebelahan.

Athrun mengangguk dan berkata. "Ah... Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermain gitar di sana, udaranya sejuk dan tidak terlalu jauh dari kampusmu dan aku bisa sekalian menjemputmu."

"Oh..."

Cagalli mendengar bunyi dua nada yang menandakan bahwa sebuah pesan baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Ia mengaduk-aduk tasnya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel putihnya. Sebuah pesan dari Kira.

'_Kau di mana Cagalli?'_

Cagalli dengan cepat membalas. '_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Aku bersama Athrun.'_

Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Kali ini Kira meneleponnya. Cagalli dengan cepat mengangkat telepon dari Kira. "Sudah kubilang aku bersama Ath—"

"_Berikan ponselnya ke Athrun, Cags. Sekarang."_ Nada suara Kira yang tidak biasa membuatnya langsung menghentikan kata-katanya dan memberikan ponselnya kepada laki-laki berambut biru di sampingnya.

"Ya, Kira?"

Mata Athrun sedikit melebar setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kira, tapi ia berusaha membuat raut wajahnya senetral mungkin. Ia tidak mau Cagalli bertanya tentang apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Kira.

Cagalli tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kira di seberang telepon sana. Ia juga tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Athrun saat menelepon karena ia dengan cepat berbalik arah saat menerima telepon dari Kira.

"Ya, baiklah." Kata Athrun lalu mengakhiri teleponnya.

Athrun memberikan ponsel putih itu kepada Cagalli. Cagalli sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa yang dikatakan Kira?"

Athrun tidak langsung menjawab. "Ia bilang, kita harus mencari makan di luar. Di rumah tidak ada makanan. Oh iya, beberapa bahan makanan sudah hampir habis, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke mini market sebentar?"

Cagalli menyipitkan matanya, tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah..."

Belum sempat Cagalli melangkah, Athrun menarik dirinya kedalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya dengan erat. Wajah Cagalli memanas. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Ma—maaf ," kata Athrun. "Tetap seperti ini sebentar saja." Cagalli mengangguk pelan.

Tidak lama, dunianya menjadi gelap dan ia pun tertidur.

**ooOOoo**

Sepertinya rencananya untuk mengajak Cagalli pergi ke mini market tidak akan terlaksana. Sesuatu mengikuti mereka dan kini 'sesuatu' itu mendekat. Dan yang lebih buruknya, yang mengikutinya bukan manusia, melainkan iblis. Ravener.

Athrun menarik Cagalli, mendekapnya dengan erat agar ia tidak melihat makhluk itu mendekat. Sebuah pistol kecil dengan peredam suara yang ia simpan sudah siap di tangan kanannya.

"Ma—maaf" kata Athrun. "Tetap seperti ini sebentar saja."

Untuk berjaga-jaga, Athrun membuat Cagalli tertidur dengan memencet syaraf di tengkuk Cagalli. Cagalli akan jatuh bila Athrun tidak memegangnya dengan erat. Athrun memegang Cagalli dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelah tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah pistol dengan peredam suara.

Makhluk itu tetap mendekat meskipun sudah diperingatkan oleh Athrun untuk tidak mendekat. Makhluk itu menyunggingkan senyum. Sebuah seingaian kecil yang menakutkan. Makhluk itu besar dan menyeramkan.

Tiba-tiba seringaian makhluk itu berubah menjadi sebuah ekspresi kaget dengan mata yang membelalak. Ia terjatuh begitu saja tepat saat Athrun baru saja akan menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan terlihat dari belakang makhluk itu. Sebuah mobil. Seseorang terlihat keluar dari mobil itu dan mendekati Ravener yang baru saja mati. Athrun menyipitkan matanya, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah orang tersebut. Itu Kira.

"Athrun! Kukira aku terlambat." kata Kira. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi Cagalli..."

"Ada apa dengan Cagalli?" Kira menatap Cagalli yang berada di pelukan Athrun.

"Maaf aku membuatnya tertidur. Kukira ini akan berlangsung lama, jadi kubuat dia tidur untuk berjaga-jaga supaya dia tidak melihat Ravener itu." jelas Athrun.

Kira mendesah pelan lalu tersenyum. "Yang penting kalian berdua selamat. Ayo cepat masuk ke mobil."

Athrun mengangguk. Ia memasukkan senjatanya ke saku belakang celanya lalu sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu Cagalli dan tangannya yang lain diselipkan di kedua lutut Cagalli. Ia membawanya ke mobil. Ia kaget saat melihat Lacus yang berada di kursi penumpang. Lacus tersenyum lembut kepada Athrun.

Athrun menaruh Cagalli dengan perlahan di kursi belakang. Menaruh kepalanya agar bersandar di bahunya.

"Lacus, kenapa kau dan Kira di sini?" tanya Athrun.

Lacus menoleh sedikit ke belakang. "Kami mendengar ada iblis yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini dan mereka membunuh beberapa peri. Mereka sudah melanggar peraturan." Jelas Lacus.

"Setelah aku meneleponmu tadi, aku dan Lacus langsung melesat ke sini karena khawatir kalau kalian akan bertamu dengan iblis itu, dan duagaanku benar! Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kegiatan mereka meningkat, tapi Kisaka-san bilang kalau sekarang sedang tenang. Argh!" Kira mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Athrun menunduk. Ia mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. "Ayah..."gumam Athrun. "Ini karena Ayah." Katanya dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Ayah tidak suka dengan Nephilim. Ia ingin semua Nephilim musnah dan jika Nephilim musnah, ia bisa memasukkan seluruh manusia dalam kesengsaraan. Maaf Kira, Aku..."

"Athrun..."

Lacus berbalik menatap jalan di depannya. Ia berkata tanpa menatap Athrun yang berada di belakangnya. "Athrun, kami tahu kau bukan orang yang jahat. Dan karena itu kau berani mengambil keputusan ini, pergi dari ayahmu dan membantu kami. Pertama kau harus menentukan jalanmu, ke mana dan apa yang akan kau lakukan," Lacus berhenti sejenak. "Lalu kau harus menjalani apa yang sudah kau tentukan. Aku percaya, itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang membuat semuanya terlaksana. Termasuk dengan masalah ini, Athrun."

"Ah..." Athrun menatap Cagalli yang tertidur di pundaknya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Menatap jalanan di luar jendela.

**ooOOoo**

Sampai di rumah, mereka bertiga dikejutkan dengan kedatangan orang tua Kira dan Cagalli yang tiba-tiba. Mereka bertiga terperanjat saat melihat Caridad Yamato membuka pintu rumah dari arah dalam. Caridad sama kagetnya dengan mereka berdua saat melihat Athrun yang berada di belakang Kira dan Lacus sambil membawa Cagalli yang terdidur digendongannya.

Caridad mempersilahkan mereka bertiga masuk. Athrun segera menaruh Cagalli ke kamarnya kemudian kembali turun ke bawah, menghampiri Kira dan Lacus.

Caridad, Haruma, Kira dan Lacus duduk di ruang tv. Athrun menunduk hormat kepada pasangan Yamato.

"Kenapa Athrun di sini?" tanya Caridad. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan Kira saat pertama Athrun datang ke tempat itu.

"Aku—"

"Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahmu?" Athrun mengangguk. "Bagus. Dan sekarang, sedang apa kau di sini? Membantu ayahmu menyerang kami dari dalam?" tanya Caridad dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak enak didengar. Athrun masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku...," kata Athrun. "Aku ke sini bukan untuk menyerang kalian, Nephilim. Aku ingin membantu kalian. Ayahku sudah melanggar perjanjian yang sudah ada dengan kalian, aku ingin mencegahnya melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini." Jelas Athrun.

Tanpa diduga, Caridad tersenyum kepada Athrun dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk. "Duduklah Athrun. Aku senang dengan alasanmu dan kau masih sama seperti dulu." ujar Caridad.

"Nanti mungkin ketika kau bertemu dengan Nephilim lain, kau akan diberikan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang barusan istriku tanyakan. Mereka tidak akan berbaik hati sepertinya saat bertanya kepadamu. Mereka akan memandangmu sebagai anak dari seorang penjahat." timpal Haruma.

"Yah, Athrun, kau sudah diterima di rumah ini sepenuhnya." kata Kira sambil sambil menyeringai lebar kepada Athrun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kira..."

Lacus memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kepada Athrun dengan sebelah tangannya memegang pundak Kira.

**ooOOoo**

Cagalli terkejut saat ia membuka matanya, ia sudah berada di tempat tidurnya. Semalam ia merasa tertidur begitu saja. Ia bingung kenapa kejadian itu bisa terjadi. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, saat ia turun dari kamarnya, ia melihat ada kedua orang tuanya dan Lacus. Ibunya dan Lacus berada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi dengan dibantu oleh Athrun. Ayahnya dan Kira berada di teras mengobrol. Mengobrol tentang obrolan kesukaan mereka.

Cagalli menunjuk ibunya, "Ibu?" lalu ayahnya yang sedang duduk di luar, "Ayah?" kemudian menatap ibunya lagi. "Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau akan pulang?"

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut lalu mendekati Cagalli dan memeluknya. "Cagalli sayang, kami ingin memberikan kejutan kepadamu..." ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus rambut Cagalli.

"Oh iya, kata Athrun semalam saat berjalan pulang, kau tiba-tiba pingsan. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ibunya.

Cagalli diam. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu menatap Athrun yang berada di depan wastafel. Athrun balas memandangnya. Tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Nah kalau begitu," Lacus menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan barbeque untuk merayakan kepulangan paman dan bibi dan juga kedatangan Athrun?" usul Lacus.

"Ide bagus Lacus." timpal Kira dari pintu depan. "Ayah setuju kan?" Kira menoleh ke ayahnya yang masih duduk di luar.

"Ya,ya, aku setuju saja."

Dan semua orang yang berada di rumah itu setuju. Setelah sarapan dan mandi, Cagalli dan Lacus diberi tugas untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan untuk barbeque nanti malam sedangankan Athrun dan Kira menyiapkan alat-alat yang akan dipakai.

Salah mereka memilih Cagalli dan Lacus yang ditugaskan untuk berbelanja. Berbelanja dengan Lacus membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Bukannya berbelanja untuk barbeque, ia malah melihat-lihat pakaian yang dipajang di dalam toko-toko. Belum lagi ketika fans fans Lacus yang mengenalinya, ia selalu dikerumuni fans fans untuk berfoto bersama atau sekedar meminta tanda tangan. Cagalli hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Hari sudah hampir sore dan mereka baru mendapatkan sedikit dari banyak bahan-bahan yang mereka butuhkan.

"Lacus, kita baru dapat sedikit. Jangan melihat itu dulu..."

"Sebentar lagi saja, Cagalli." Bujuk Lacus.

"Dari tadi kau terus berkata sebentar, sebentar, sebentar, dan kegiatanmu ini tidak pernah selesai." Cagalli melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kira pasti akan menelepon karena kita terlalu lama."

Lacus menoleh lalu mendesah pelan. "Ya... Baiklah Cagalli cantik. Ayo kita mencari yang lain." Ujar Lacus lalu melepas baju yang ia pegang barusan.

Baru saja dibicarakan, ponsel Lacus berdering. Sebuah telepon dari Kira. "Nah, benar kan apa kataku. Kira menelepon."

Lacus mengangkat telepon dari Kira. "Ya Kira?"

"Kau mau menjemput aku dan Cagalli?" Lacus diam sejenak, mendengarkan Kira berbicara kemudian berbicara lagi dan mengangguk. Tidak lama ia pun menutup teleponnya.

"Cagalli, ayo."

"Ayo kemana?"

"Mencari bahan yang lain."

"Oh."

**ooo**

Kira datang menjemput. Cagalli dan Lacus memasukkan bahan-bahan yang sudah mereka beli ke dalam bagasi belakang, sedang Kira menunggu di Kursi pengemudi. Setelah terdengar suara hantaman keras—suara pintu bagasi ditutup, Lacus dan Cagalli masuk ke dalam mobil. Lacus duduk di kursi penumpang sedang Cagalli di kursi belakang. Perjalanan mereka dipenuhi oleh celotehan Kira dan Lacus sedang Cagalli hanya diam memandangi jalan yang mereka lewati.

Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit untuk sampai ke rumah dari tempat mereka berbelanja barusan. Cagalli menjadi orang pertama yang turun dari mobil kamudian diikuti oleh Lacus dan Kira. Cagalli membuka pintu bagasi dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang baru saja ia beli bersama Lacus. Athrun datang menghampirinya untuk membantu membawa bahan itu.

Mereka membawanya ke dapur untuk diberi bumbu oleh Caridad kemudian dibawa ke halaman depan untuk dipanggang oleh Haruma.

Mereka makan dengan ditemani indahnya matahari terbenam.

Telepon genggam milik Haruma berbunyi. Ia melihat nama penelepon yang tercantum di layar ponselnya lalu berjalan agak menjauh dari mereka. Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus dan Kira sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kepergian Haruma.

Kali ini giliran ponsel Kira yang berbunyi, sebuah pesan masuk. Kira membacanya lalu dengan cepat menutup ponsel _flip_nya. "Lacus, sepertinya hari hampir gelap, apa kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Kira. Lacus diam dan memperhatikan raut wajah Kira. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Haruma dan Caridad sepertinya juga berniat untuk pergi. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah mobil milik mereka. "Ayah dan ibu mau ke mana?" tanya Cagalli.

"Aku harus mengambil obat yang sudah kupesan kemarin sebelum sampai di sini."

"Oh."

"Tolong rapihkan semuanya ya, Cagalli, Athrun." Perintah Caridad. Dan dengan itu mereka berdua pergi bersamaan dengan perginya Kira dan Lacus meninggalkan Cagalli berdua dengan Athrun di rumah.

"Ayo kita bereskan ini semua Athrun."

**ooo**

"Ada peri yang dibunuh di kota sebelah." Ujar Haruma kepada Kira melalui telepon. Ia dan Caridad sudah menggunakan pakaian tempur lengkap dengan pelindung di tubuh mereka. Baju mereka terlihat seperti baju seorang ninja namun lebih terlihat kaku.

"_Perbuatan siapa ini?"_ tanya Kira dari ujung telepon.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti kita harus ke tempat itu secepatnya."

**ooo**

"Ah... Lelah sekali." Gumam Cagalli sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Cagalli." Athrun berdiri di pinggir pintu Cagalli. Suaranya yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan Cagalli. Cagalli duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Athrun. Kau mengagetkanku. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar, kau tidak apa-apa kan di rumah sendiri?"

"Oke. Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa sendiri."

"Baiklah. Kunci pintu rumah, oke?"

"Iya, iya."

**ooo**

Di mana? Di mana pedang itu? Di mana ia menjatuhkannya. Pikir Athrun. Beberapa hari ini ia sedang mencari pedang yang ia bawa saat ia datang kemari. Pedang itu hilang ketika ia melawan iblis yang saat itu menyerangnya.

Perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Ia khawatir meninggalkan Cagalli sendirian di rumah. Ia harus segera menemukannya dan kembali ke rumah.

Ia terus mencari pedang itu. Berputar-putar di tempat Kira dan Cagalli menemukannya saat ia pingsan tempo hari. Ia melihat sekelebat bayangan melewati dirinya. Apa itu? tanyanya dalam hati. Saat ia akan kembali ke rumah, kakinya dengan tidak sengaja menyandung sesuatu. Itu... itu pedangnya. Athrun menyeringai. Akhirnya ia menemukannya. Ia mengambil pedang itu dan menyelempangkan pedang itu di pundaknya. Ia kemudian bergegas kembali ke rumah.

Saat sampai di depan rumah, Athrun mendesah pelan dan melihat Cagalli yang sendirian di rumah. Ia tidak apa-apa, dan tidak ada siapapun yang mengganggu. Tapi sesuatu membuat matanya terbelalak.

"Cagalli!"

**To be continue...**

**Makasih yang udah review **

**Ayo jangan sungkan buat review lagi ;)**


End file.
